


the platform

by sunshine4307



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: TommyInnit - Freeform, TommyInnit death, jschlatt death, mcyt - Freeform, tommy death, wilbursoot death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine4307/pseuds/sunshine4307
Summary: He thought death would be a lot less grey, and a lot less like a subway. When the train came to a rolling stop, he could see two people standing on the platform.He knew immediately where he was.
Relationships: Wilbur & Tommy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	the platform

Tommy woke up later hearing a low rumbling noise beneath him. he hadn't opened his eyes yet, he wasn't ready to see what the afterlife looked like. was this the afterlife? he had no idea. he hadn't expected to die, and he didn't expect for it to happen so suddenly. he always assumed he'd die in some big flashy presentation but . . . that's not what happened.

his eyes flashed with colors, and he came to the conclusion that he was moving. he must have been on a train or something. after a deep breath that held no air, he opened his eyes. he was on a subway train, of all things. everything was gray and dull, but one thing he noticed was that the handles were bright red. they swayed with the train as it bumped along, and to his vision he couldn't see anyone else. he was alone in a subway car.

he attempted to stand, but the propelling of the train caused him to fall right back down. he got a glimpse of his hand, and it was greyer than normal. it was also . . .fading, it seemed. he could still feel it, but there was no temperature to it. he looked around and outside the only light sources were red. wasn't the afterlife supposed to be some sort of void? or like . . . bright? does that mean he's in the other place?

the train came to a slow stop, and Tommy grabbed onto one of the handles. they came to a slow stop, and he could see a platform outside. he looked out the window to try and see if anyone was there, but he couldn't see anything. behind him on the other side of the train, the door opened to his surprise with a woosh. and on this side, he could see someone. two people, actually.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," Wilbur scoffed playfully. He looked just as he did the day of the L'Manberg Election. He had his hat and his suit on, his glasses fitted onto his face and his bright sunny cheeks. It had been a long long time since Tommy had seen him look like this. The last memory of Wilbur was dark browns and dirt all over his face. His eyes had gone dark, but now he looked . . . normal. 

Tommy made the mistake of blinking, and he could see Wilbur clearly now. His long brown overcoat was hanging off his tall frame, the ends slightly burned and frindged. His eyes returned to darkness, and his beanie had a bunch of soot all over it. Tommy tried blinking again, but this was the Wilbur in the afterlife. 

"Wilbur," He breathed out, stepping towards him. Wilbur held out a hand, stopping him from stepping off the train.

"Woah, slow down." He laughed. "Don't get off yet."

"Don't come to this side," Schlatt scoffed from the other side. The man was drinking from a bottle that had nothing in it, his horns seemed to have chips in it and his suit was on the floor. He wore a white shirt with suspenders and black pants. The man looked more disheveled than he did in life.

"Schlatt - then this is-?"

"Heaven and Hell don't exist," Wilbur explained calmly. "This right here, what you're in now, is Limbo. And you have a choice to make, just like both of us did. And don't take it for granted, Tommy." Wilbur said. 

"A choice? What are you talking about?" Tommy said, looking confused. 

"If you step off onto this platform, you've accepted your death and can come stay with us. We've accepted it, and we're in the afterlife now. Its not much," He sighed. "But its something. Its for people who don't want to go back."

"Back?" Tommy said quickly, taking a step back. "I can go back?"

"No, you can't." Schlatt chimed in, walking over and shoving Wilbur away. "You can go and watch earth for the rest of your miserable afterlife. Watch people die, knowing that you won't see them again. You'll be alone, but you can see what happens down there, I guess. Thats what we were told, at least."

"So I can see Tubbo again? I can watch them kill Dream? Of course I'm going to go back!" Tommy started stepping back, but Wilbur shouted and held his hand out.

"Tommy wait," He said. "If you decided to go back, you'll be alone. Once they all die, you'll never see them again. Come with us, Tommy. Wait for Tubbo. Wait for everyone. We waited for you."

"I didn't wait for him, more of I got trapped here with you." Schlatt said, going towards the platform stairs. "See you, Gremlin." He said. 

"I want to see Tubbo again," Tommy said firmly.

"And if you go there now, you'll see him until he dies. Then you'll be alone. You'll have to go and haunt L'Manberg and never see anyone again. Tommy, just come with me. You can be patient, right?"

"I want to see Tubbo again! I want to see them kick the shit out of Dream, I want to - I want-" Tommy said, tears streaming down his face. It had been so long since he had been able to process his grief, and process everything that happened. He started full out sobbing, leaning against the pole on the subway car. Wilbur looked side to side and rushed into the car, gathering Tommy up in his arms in a tight hug. 

"You're safe now, Tommy. They can't hurt you. No one can hurt you anymore. You can finally rest. You can wait with me for Tubbo and for Phil, and Techno if that bastard ever dies," Wilbur chuckled.

"Dream killed me in prison," Tommy whimpered. "I didn't say goodbye to anyone. I didn't think I would stay in there, I wanted- I wanted to-"

"Shh, its okay." Wilbur comforted. He paused for a moment and pushed Tommy away. "Theres a small chance that if you go back on earth, someone can bring you back with Schlatt's book. The reason Ghostbur couldn't get me back is because I accepted death and I went over on this side. If you think that they can bring you back, then go for it." Wilbur ruffled his hair.

"And if they don't, I'll be alone again forever," Tommy whispered. "What do I do?"

Wilbur gave a soft smile and wiped Tommy's tears away. "This is a choice you have to make, Tommy. This isn't something I can decide for you. You've always been a strong leader. Make your choice."

Tommy looked behind him at the other platform and then back over to Wilbur, noticing that Schlatt was sitting on the stairs, looking over. He took a deep breath and stepped off the platform away from Wilbur and Schlatt. "I will see you soon. I promise." He said, smiling before running up the stairs. 

Schlatt dropped his bottle, letting it clank on the floor. "He's not coming back, you know that right?" He said.

"I know," Wilbur said, taking a deep, empty breath. "He knows it too."


End file.
